Code of Conduct for Using the RTI
Some public authorities like Pune, Pimpri-chinchwad, Solapur, Sangli - Miraj - kupwad Municipal corporations have opened their doors for inspection in under section 4 of RTI . They have fixed certain time for such inspection. But fixing such time does not mean that, you cant have inspection in those authorities other than specified time. For inspection in such authorities which have fixed certain time and which have not made such facility available, we have prepared code of conduct. RTI is common man's act, it’s our responsibility to maintain its dignity. Code of Conduct #Give previous intimation: Write to the head of a public authority at least two working days prior to your scheduled visit, identifying a specific category of records which should have been pro-actively published (information on which disseminated) by the public authority under Section 4 of the RTI act and which you would like to inspect #Do not go in large groups. Mention the date and time when you would like to go for inspection. Do not go in a large group – but minimum three citizens should be present. Do not go alone as well since it is essential to have a witness in case of denial of inspection by the officer #In case of denial: the citizens who have gone for inspection should file a formal complaint to the Information Commissioner explaining the details of the denial with the names of the officers responsible for this. Please send the copy of this to the media #Do not disturb normal office functioning: Please do not carry out the inspection for a period that is likely to affect the normal functioning of the public authority. Do not take more than three hours for inspection of files Be specific in your letter of intimation #Please specifically mention in the letter to the head of the government department that this is NOT a file inspection under Section 6]. It is inspection of records under section 4 of records /documents which should have already been brought in public domain by the authority, hence this does not require any formal requisition (request) under Section 6. #It need not be addressed to the public information officer but has to be addressed to the chief of the department, for example to the municipal commissioner in case you are inspecting files at the PMC. #As far as possible give the sub-section of Section 4 under which you are demanding inspection of files #No requisition fee needs to be paid; No fee will be payable for the time taken for inspection because this is not under Section 6 and the rules framed by appropriate governments are for Section 6 #After inspection give details of copies you require on plain paper, remember you are not supposed to apply u/s 6 for copies after inspection u/s 4. Mode of intimation Intimate the public authority (head of the "public authority) through a letter. Also send it by fax, email and sms the relevant government officer if you have his or her mobile number. You don’t have to wait for his or her reply, unless the government officer wishes to contact you for any reason like change of date etc. Provide your particulars like postal and email address and mobile number. Category:RTI